


A lovely surprise

by Georgiaroseoh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cannon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiaroseoh/pseuds/Georgiaroseoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz ends his working night with a nice surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lovely surprise

Fitz was so busy working on his upgrade for Coulson's hand that he didn't even notice that the lab had emptied. Even Jemma had called it a night. Fitz looked at his watch and saw it was just past 1:30am. He switched off his computer and turned off his workstation. "Time for bed" he thought as he yawned.   
He made his way through the dimly lit corridor to the sleeping quarters. He keyed in the code to his room to unlock it. As he walked into the dark room, he threw his jacket over the armchair, kicked off his shoes and was just starting to unbuckle his pants as he turned to see a Simmons sized lump on his bed. Fitz smiled to himself as he slipped of his pants, "She must've been waiting up for me".   
He padded over to his king single bed and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She had her reading glasses drooped across her face and a book grasped in her arms. She really did look beautiful laid there all peaceful. Fitz couldn't believe that someone so amazingly beautiful was his to love. He carefully removed her glasses and the book before he lifted the covers to squeeze into the bed next to her.   
"Fitz?" A sleepy Jemma whispered as she woke. "Just me Jem". He held his arms out, motioning for her to come closer, "come 'ere." Jemma smiled as she scooted even closer to her favourite man in the universe.   
"I didn't want to sleep alone tonight, so I came here looking for you" Jemma whispered as he pulled her close. They’d had an incredibly stressful day working on a potential cure for Hive's parasite. Jemma hadn't had much luck with any of the simulations. "But then you were still in the lab so I was going to read until you got here, guess I fell asleep." Fitz smiled and kissed her nose. He could feel her relaxing more and more as she got comfortable in his arms.   
"You could've came to the lab to see me" Jemma sighed and closed her eyes. "I didn't know you were still working and I wouldn't have wanted to disturb you anyhow" Fitz relaxed and closed his eyes too, knowing that the only thing that mattered in this world was tightly held in his arms. "It was a lovely surprise though, one of my favourites actually"   
He pulled the blankets around them to keep them warm. Jemma smiled into the darkness "I love you Leopold Fitz." "I love you more, Jemma Simmons"


End file.
